


Alec and his alternate Magnus

by idolavni



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec out of closet, Angst, Dimension Travel, Fluff, M/M, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolavni/pseuds/idolavni
Summary: Continuation of shadowhunters 1x10 . Alternate Universe. Alec still hasn't come out.I m sorry . I just really suck at writting summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

 Chapter - 1     PROLOGUE

After the party at the institute Alec was sitting at his bed with his laptop . Suddenly he remembered Magnus from the party. He searched him and found his address, phone number, career,and of course his silly commercial. He couldn't help but grinn at it. Suddenly he heard Izzy sneaking behind him. He quickly closed his laptop . Izzy tried to ask what was he hiding but he just brushed her off. 

The next morning he decided he would pay Magnus a visit. He quickly got out his car and drove to Brooklyn. He rang the bell and was relieved when Magnus opened it.

\- You are the same guy from the party. 

\- Yeah, I m Alec .

\- Are u here for a reading? 

\- Yes yes I m here for a reading.

\- Well then please come in.

As Alec walked in he was in awe. Magnus's loft was very well decorated unlike himself. And by the looks of it he had a whole lot of books in different languages.He uttered the word - Wow! This place is really great.

\- Thanks , now can we please proceed. 

Alec silently sat on the chair and followed Magnus's instructions. He was not listening to the reading but was staring at him. 

After the reading was done he had no choice but to return .

Alec started visiting Magnus regularly and the got very close. After one month they started dating . 6 months passed just like that and they didn't know of the upcoming changes.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus in glittery outfit and Alec comes out.

Magnus was sitting on his couch playing with chairman meow. Suddenly he felt different and then everything was blank. When he woke up he found himself in glittery outfit and with a note beside him. He read it and found out that the Magnus from other dimension came to get the book of white. At least he was relieved that he wrote down all the spells in the book elsewhere as well. He continued reading and his breathed hitched when he read the next part.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

____________________________________________

Magnus was wondering around the town and was surprised that everything was pretty much the same. Then he stumbled upon Java Jace and found the group of lightwood siblings,Jace,clary,and nerdy Simon. He was surprised again but on how different they were. Isabelle was dressedlike a nerd and Alec was not in black clothes.

As he walked towards him he saw Alec face turning pale. And he thought- Here we go! At least one thing is same Alec hasn't come out. Well let's help him. 

Alec's friends questioned him that how he knew Magnus Bane as he was famous for the hilarious commercial. Alec was quite shocked himself. What was Magnus planning to do. He knew Alec hadn't come out yet. And he was dressed very differently. He was looking very sexy . It was not that Alec didn't like Magnus all simple but he couldn't take his eyes off him.

As he found his friends glaring towards him , he blurted - We both met at the institute party.

Alec rushed towards Magnus - Magnus? What are you doing here.And what's with this outfit.

\- Alexander darling I just wanted to meet you. And we will discuss about the outfit later.

Even Magnus's way of speaking was different and alluring. Alec couldn't help but wanting to kiss Magnus and he did . Now he didn't care about who was watching as they both melted into the kiss with there tounges mingled. 

Whereas his friends was watching him in shock and Izzy was grinning. 

As Alec and Magnus broke apart from each other , they moved towards the table with there hands joined together. 

Before anyone could say anything Alec spoke up - Well guys this is my boyfriend Magnus and Magnus this is my sister and my friends.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you.       Magnus said

They introduced themselves and drank coffee together.

Whereas Alec was happy but still confused. He needed answers.


End file.
